Rainbow Myst Valley
by Amithi Ihia
Summary: About two midevil girls who find uniorns and come acrossed a strange character named Farid...


**Rainbow Myst Valley**

**By Jasmine Tucker**

**&**

**Mitzi Gutierrez**

**Amithi was getting ready for bed when she heard a tap on her window, 'Who could this be?' she wondered. It was her best friend Kastella, "What are you doing outside? In a matter of fact why aren't you in bed? We have school tomorrow." asked Amithi. "Who cares lets just go for a walk in the forest, you know that we don't even get up until sunrise." Kastella whispered. "Okay fine let me grab my jacket." said Amithi drawing away from the windowsill.**

**This is where their Adventure begins…**

**Amithi and Kastella where outside walking under the trees, and just between the branches you could see the stars, you could hear the branches moving ever so slightly from the silent breeze, as they came upon a clearing Amtihi's golden blonde hair glistened in the sliver hue of the moonlight. Kastella's hair shined in the moonlight, you could see the hue of brown against the hue of silver showing her true hair color. They soon came upon the small stream they used to play in when they where little, you could hear the flowing water hitting against the rocks, clearer in the silence which seemed to last forever, until now. "Kastella when are we going home its getting late." questioned Amithi her hair swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. "Amithi, lets run away, because…because home doesn't feel like home, we need to get outside of this place and see the world, please Amithi if you don't come I can't go." said Kastella. "Kastella, I know what your feeling and going through, I've gone through the same thing at home, even right now, and I agree we should run way, but where will we go, where will we live?" Amithi asked startled that Kastella wanted to run away. "We will travel far and wide and I know the perfect village we could live at!" Kastella exclaimed with an existed face, she surly was happy to be leaving there small village and going into this great big world. Amithi was a little scared but soon got over it. "Okay lets leave right now then." said Amithi, starting to walk on into the silence of the night, Kastella didn't even reply she just followed aimlessly through the night until they stopped to sleep. "Goodnight, Kastella." Amithi said and she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of meeting new people and friendly animals the next day. **

**Amithi awoke, alone, in dead silence. "Kastella?" Amithi called into the forest wondering where she was. Then heard noises coming from behind her, it was a beautiful Unicorn, grazing on the lushes green grass that surrounded him even the trees towered over the tall Unicorn. The Unicorn, the stallion was shimmering black with specks of glittering sliver in his coat, and his mane was black mixed with glittering silver, and the feathers on his hooves where the same color of his mane, his horn was sparking sliver, his eyes were a deep watery blue almost sliver. Amithi had become lost in thought, she didn't hear the foot steps coming closer, the Unicorn did not become startled as the person approached but just ignored and grazed with total confidence, then only did Amithi realize a person was standing beside her, she looked over to see a handsome young man about her age, well to her he looked about fifteen years old. Amithi gasped, "Hello, I'm Amithi and you are?" Amithi asked curiously. "What are you doing in these woods, they are forbidden." said the boy. "Well see…. Me and my friend Kastella where just passing through and I cannot tell you anymore till I know your name…" Amithi said startled. "Okay fine my name is Farid, now tell me more about your friend, because she's obviously not here. Unless she's an imaginary friend." Farid snickered playfully at her. "Oh, okay, Kastella she's real, she has dark brown hair that has curls, she is not all that tall just a little shorter then I and even I'm not that tall, and she went missing just this morning." Amithi said still drooling over how amazing Faird's name sounded. "Oh I seen her, she was following another Unicorn one much different from this one. Hey do you know the legend of the Unicorns?" asked Farid. "No actually I don't, can you tell me?" Amithi asked while sitting down on a large rock not to far away, Farid sat on the grass just in front of her. "Yes I can…" then he started telling her of the legend of the Unicorns. "Unicorns are said to be very rare, right?, well they wander the lands looking for there rider, it is said to be true that only a Unicorn can choose there rider, these people are called Unicorn Riders, when a Unicorn chooses its rider it will follow you every where, always watching out for you and protecting you, another way you can know if you are a Unicorn Rider is only if the Unicorn will let you touch them, Unicorns will run away from people they do not wish to be there Rider. This is the Legend of Unicorns and there Riders." Farid spoke in a dreamy way when he told Amithi this. "Wow, do you think this is my Unicorn and that I might be its Rider? Do you think there's a chance?" Amithi asked excited. "You and I both know there's only one way to find out, try and touch him." Farid said while nodding toward the black Unicorn. Amithi got up, walked a few paces then looked back at Farid who just nodded her on, she looked around at her surroundings, lush forest, sun just beaming between the branches, and she could hear she swaying of branches in the soft summer breeze, which carried the distant sound of the birds singing one of their many songs. She got closer to the Unicorn, the stallion so majestic and so graceful Amithi thought 'Should I really be disturbing it?' soon Amithi was standing right next to the Unicorn, all she had to do was reach out and touch it, she looked back a Farid his locks of black hair and deep brown eyes looking at her watching her every move, then she did it she touched the Unicorn and for the first time in her life had an over whelming feeling of safety, then heard "Hello my dear Rider." spoke the Unicorn's deep majestic voice, "Hello." Amithi said back, for the first time in her life she had heard a Unicorn talk. Farid looked in awe but didn't say anything, Then out of no where Kastella walks up, "Amithi there you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kastella said walking up with a sparkling white Unicorn, the sparkling white stallion looked so majestic, his eyes where a deep forest green they weren't a kind of green you would expect they had there own way, the way they sparkled in the light they were different from any other green eyes you've seen, the mane was a brilliant white just like the coat, and the horn was a silver that glistened in the light, this stallion was like no other, it was its own statement. "Kastella, this is Farid, and this is my Unicorn his name is Dream Catcher, I am his Rider, you must be your Unicorn's Rider, what is his name?" Amithi said, while leaning against Dream Catcher. 'Another thing you should know Rider is that you are the only one that can understand me.' spoke Dream Catcher, 'Really? Dream Catcher, call me Amithi.' Amithi said back, they where talking in there thoughts when Kastella broke through Amithi's thoughts, "My Unicorn's name is True Heart, and yes I am his rider, nice to meet you Farid." Said Kastella. "Nice to meet you to Kastella…" Farid trailed off looking at Amithi and her Unicorn. "So Farid tell us about you." said Amithi petting Dream Catcher. "Oh okay… well I'm fifteen, my birthday is on February 14th and I used to be a Unicorn Rider my self… now tell me about your self Amithi…" Farid trailed off, "Oh umm, I'm fifteen as well my birthday is on July 4th and I know how to speak Catalan." said Amithi startled that Farid wanted to know about her first… she could not believe he was interested in her the most… 'Amithi I'm getting the feeling that Farid is trying to control you by emotions so please be careful.' Dream Catcher broke into her thoughts, 'Okay ill watch him extra close thank you for the warning.' she thought back. "So now Kastella you tell me about your self." said Farid, "I'm fifteen seems like we all have something in conmen, my birthday is in the summer, I love to ride horses, I know how to speak French, and I love to travel." said Kastella running her fingers through True Hearts mane, "Your one unique girl Kastella." flirted Farid, Kastella blushes at the compliment. Then they push on deeper into the forbidden woods, something tells Amithi there is great danger ahead. Soon an hour passes and they approach a small village. "What Village is this Farid?" asked Amithi swinging down from her mount on Dream Catcher, "This is Baltimore Village." informed Farid while glancing at Kastella, who was riding True Heart. Amithi nods coming out of the brush with Dream Catcher following, 'Kastella, my rider please be cautious around Farid me and Dream Catcher think he's no good for you and Amithi.' True Heart spoke into Kastella's thoughts 'Okay thanks you for the warning.' Kastella thought back. A young man approached Amithi he had golden blonde hair just like hers and his hair was short, he had sliverish blue eyes to. "Hello, I'm Samson but call me Sam, welcome to Baltimore Village how may I help you?" Sam asked Amithi while shaking her hand, Amithi blushed, "Hello, Sam, This is Kastella, Farid, Dream Catcher, and True Heart." Amithi said pointing to each of them. "And who might the pretty girl be that you left out?" Sam smiled, "Who are you talking about?" then Amithi noticed she hadn't introduced her self to Sam, "Oh I'm Amithi…" she said in a flirty voice. By the looks of it Farid was becoming furious with Sam. "Nice to meet you all." said Sam not taking his eyes off of Amithi, "Can we stable our horses?" asked Amithi while stroking Dream Catchers neck, "Yes of coarse, but don't you mean Unicorns?" he asked sounding suspicious, "Oh no there just plain saddle breads the horns are for looks." said Kastella sounding sterner then ever, then with out a word Sam lead them over to the stables.**

**Chapter Two, The First Village, and A New Friend.**

**Sam had helped Amithi, Kastella, Farid, Dream Catcher, and True Heat all get settled. Amithi was sitting outside under a willow tree which over looked a lake which glistened in the sunlight, Kastella was teaching Farid how to speak French and the Unicorns were grazing not to far away in the paddock. Amithi who was daydreaming like usual didn't hear Sam approach, "It's beautiful isn't it…" he said as he sat down next to her, "Yes it is, I love the water and not to mention willow tree's." Amithi said pushing her hair out of her face to look at him, his eyes shined and seemed to pull her in, she smiled. "Willow tree's are one of my favorites too." he smiled back at her, "That's cool I've never met anyone who likes willow tree's other then me." Amithi said blushing, he blushed to, then Amithi hear Kastella calling her name. "Well I got to go, Kastella's calling me…" she trailed off her eyes shown sorrow and disappointment that she had to leave so soon. "Okay see you soon?" asked Sam, surly this was an invite to meet later, "Sure meet me back here at midnight?" asked Amithi, "I wouldn't miss it for anything." Sam said blushing. Amithi got up and left him watching after her, she had a bone to pick with Kastella for she had ruined a perfect moment. "Kastella! Why did you have to call me! Couldn't you see I was with Sam! He was flirting you know!" Amithi hissed at Kastella keeping her voice low so Farid and Sam couldn't over here from there spot by the stables. "What do you think there talking about?" asked Farid, "I don't know, hey guess what Amtihi's meeting me by the lake tonight at midnight! I really like her you know." Sam said watching Amithi, but noticed that made Farid furious. "Samson I would suggest you stay away from Amithi, she's mine." Farid started to argue "If she's yours why did she offer to meet me by the lake tonight?" Sam said angered by Faird's response. Farid just got up and walked away, "Farid accused Sam that he was a bad person, you might want to keep an eye out?" urged Kastella, "Okay I'll keep an eye out, thanks for the warning Kastella." said Amithi noticing Farid coming towards them, "Amithi is it true? Your meeting that traitor by the lake tonight?" Farid shouted at her, Amithi cringed at his voice which became sharp and sounded evil Amithi started crying and ran deep into the forest that surrounded the Village. Amithi soon found a small crook and washed her face in the cool water, then sat on a rock and wept some more, she noticed it was getting late maybe ten at night, she would have to meet Sam soon, but right now she didn't feel like going anywhere. Amithi lies down finding a comfortable spot in the grass, she hopefully will find her way home tomorrow. Soon she is awoken by twigs breaking and rocks moving out of there place, Amithi becomes scared, "hello?" she whimpers, "Amithi is that you?" relieved its Sam, she doesn't move from her spot on the ground but she at least sits up, "Sam…." she whimpers again tears flowing from her eyes, "Amithi what's going on why didn't you meet me by the lake, I've been waiting for hours?" Sam asks then noticing she's crying, he offers his hand, she takes it and stands up, "I didn't know which way to go…I was scared…and scared of Farid." she sobbed "Don't worry so much." Sam said pulling Amithi into his arms and holding her close, so close she could smell him, he smelled of horses, and the normal farm smells, she loved this it made her feel so comforted and protected, how long would it last till they parted, she would be leaving soon and she would have to leave him behind….she loved him, she knew from his hug. "Come on lets go get Kastella were heading to my moms house, you guys are spending the night there, don't worry with me on the watch Farid won't do anything funny." Sam looked at her, his face so close to hers she swears she could of kissed him. She just nods and lets Sam who's arm is still around her guide her back to the village. "Kastella? You there?" Sam calls into the stable "Yeah I will be right out." Kastella says, Sam pulls Amithi closer because she's shivering from the cold, she snuggles closer to him, just as Farid and Kastella emerge from the stable, Amithi hides her face in Sam's shirt and she starts to shake, Sam tightens his hold on Amithi letting her know he's there, "Amithi what are you doing?" asked Kastella, Amithi didn't reply Sam just lead her away, with Kastella following. Amithi looked back and swear she seen Farid sharpening something which shined when the light hit it right, could be a knife? Amithi gasped, "Sam walk faster please." Amithi pleaded, Sam picked up his pace. Soon they where far ahead of Kastella who didn't even notice till they where out of sight, "Guys?" she called into the night. She came to a trail which parted in two directions one going to the north and the other going to the west, 'which one do I take?' she wondered, she decided to go west, she a ways till she stopped to listen to her surroundings, in the distance up ahead she heard twigs snapping and bushes moving, "Amithi?" Kastella whispered…no answer…"Sam?" Kastella whispered…again no answer… Then all of a sudden a broad human shape appeared in front of her, "What are you doing out here?" a mans voice called out to her, "I'm not sure I took the wrong path and now I'm here" she said shivering, "What's your name?" the figure asked her, "Kastella what's yours?" she asked in return, "My names Peter nice to meet you Kastella, that's a pretty name." Peter flirted, "Do you know the nearest Village from here?" she asked, "Yes its Valdamore, I can tell you don't know anyone there so why don't you stay with me and I will take you back to where you belong tomorrow." he purposed, as she walked along Kastella started coughing and shivering, "Are you okay? You sound like your getting sick." Peter asks, "No no I'm okay." Kastella said, "Are you sure, you don't have a coat and its really cold out here." Peter says, "Yes I'm sure, and its not that cold I can handle it." Kastella spoke with determination, "Okay okay." Peter said convinced. Then Amithi noticed that Kastella wasn't following them anymore, "Sam, Kastella's not with us anymore." Amithi said stopping, "I'm sure she will be fine." said Sam putting his arm around her to lead her closer to his house, he was scared that Farid was to jump out at anytime, Amithi could tell but didn't say anything. Soon they approached Sam's house there was a light on downstairs, "Before we go in, Amithi, I want you to know, Farid can't get you here, so when I leave you to fall asleep don't start crying because your safe here." said Sam, pushing the hair that was in her face away so he could see her, Amithi just nodded, he put his arm around her till they got to the front door and he opened it, a lady not to old maybe in her late thirty's was sitting in the chair by the fireplace, she looked up for a second then finished her row of knitting, "Sam what do you have here, this girl looks terrified." Sam's mother exclaimed, "Mom no time for questions Amithi wants to get some sleep and she can't stay in the stables I will talk to you about it when I come back downstairs, is it alright if I put her up in the room next to mine?" Sam asked, Amithi felt better that she would be close enough to him if she needed him, she just looked at her hands not making eye contact, "Yes that's fine, but there better be a good explanation." his mom waved them away and as soon as they where out of her sight he pulled her close to him, she laid her head on his shoulder and he whisked her upstairs. The second door to the right on the hall was her room, he opened the door and let her sit on the bed, "Sam…thank you." Amithi said, "Your welcome, you where scaring me there you hardly said anything, are you sure your alright?" he asked nervously "No but I will in time, can I get some sleep?" she asked looking very tired, "Yes ill leave you to it, goodnight Amithi." he said as he went out the door, while Amithi was sleeping he told his mom about everything that happened even his feelings for this girl, "Ma I love her, I know we just met but I knew as soon as I touched her hand, please Ma let her stay here till she has to leave, she's terrified of this Farid guy." Sam said trying to convince his mother, "All right Sam she may, now you go get some sleep that girl is going to need to be taken care of when she wakes up." she said not looking up from her knitting, "Thanks Ma, goodnight." Sam said leaving the room and heading upstairs, he was just lying down when he heard Amithi screaming! He rushed out of his room and into her room, she was screaming in her dream it must be a night mare, "Amithi wake up! Its just a dream I'm here." Sam said lightly, while shaking her awake, Amithi's eyes popped open and she started crying, "Sam it was horrible, Farid tried to kill me and you." she said sobbing, Sam put her in his arms and held her tight, "Amithi oh Amithi what are we going to do?" he whispered into her hair, "We? You mean your not going to give up on me?" she said with a stuffy nose, he looked into her eyes, "Of coarse not." he said pushing the wet hair out of her face and hugging her for one last time before he let her fall back asleep, then he himself went to sleep, no more disturbances from Amithi that night. Kastella and Peter are coming to the top of hill, when Kastella sees in the distance the Village of Valdamore, but they took a trail leading away from the peaceful Village, and soon they came upon a small house. He lead her inside, Kastella felt warmth sinking into her skin which was numb from the cold night air, Kastella looks over at Peter and notices he has Brown hair, Green eyes, he was tall, you could tell through his bulky clothes that he was muscular, his smile was so sweet it could just warms your heart. "Ma, this is Kastella she wandered onto the wrong trail may she stay here till morning?" Peters deep voice called out, "Yes, yes that's fine Peter." his mother said, Kastella moves over towards Peters mom and shock her hand, "Nice to meet you." Kastella said shivering, Peter takes her upstairs and shows her the room she will be staying tonight, Kastella turns to say goodnight but Peter advances towards her, he moves her hair which was in her face out of the way of her eyes, and whispers "Goodnight." and with that he's gone. Peter's sound asleep when he hears Kastella coughing worse then before, then he hears violate coughing and moaning coming from across the hall, in Kastella's room, Peter quickly jumps out of bed and runs to Kastella's room, he filings open the door and says "What's wrong are you alright?" he asks curiously, "No…" Kastella moans, Peter walks up to her bed side and touches her forehead, "Oh know your running a fever, Mom!" Peter yells, "Is everything okay?" she asks curiously, "No she's running a fever." he told his mom, his mom runs out of the room and comes back with a small glass of pink liquid, "Drink." she says trusting it at Kastella, Kastella hesitates then drinks the pink liquid, she sets the glass on the bed side table, "Get some sleep Kastella, goodnight." his mom said leaving the room, Peter sat in a chair next to her bed watching her all night. Even though he didn't know her, he felt like he must protect her, that night Kastella recovers from her awful fever because of something True Heart gave her when Kastella touched him, the power to heal faster then usual. Kastella awoke, noticing Peter was asleep she decided it was time to go, she didn't dare wake him, she was half way down the trail when she heard someone calling her name it was Peter, he was running to her, when he got to her he grabed her hand and pulled her into his arms holding her close he couldn't believe he had almost lost her, Kastella suddenly felt something between them, it was in the touch of his hand, Kastella thought "Is this what Amithi felt with her and Sam?'**

**She looks up in his eyes "Is everything okay you look worried." she asks, "Well I woke up you where gone and I thought you where in trouble or hurt, so I ran outside looking for you…….I was worried about you……..I thought I almost lost you." he stammers while brushing the hair out of her eyes, "No I'm fine I wanted to go traveling alone, but I feel safer with you with me." Kastella says, "Well I'm not going anywhere, I'm coming with you." Peter says, Kastella lays her head on his chest and whispers "thank you." then they start walking again.**

**Chapter Three, Who we thought we could trust.**

**Sam got out of bed, he was walking down the hall when he passed Amtihi's room, the decided to wake her to tell her he was going to the stables, he gently opens the door, he walks over to her bed and sits in the chair next to the bed table, he watches her for awhile 'She is so pretty…' he thinks, 'If I don't go soon ill be late to feed the horses', "Amithi, wake up." Sam gently shakes her awake, Amithi yawns, "Huh?" she murmurs, "I'm going out to the stables, ill be back soon, okay?" Sam informs Amithi, "Sam!" Amithi says startled, and grabs his hand, "Sam….please be careful I….I love you." Amithi starts so feel fear growing inside of her what if he didn't love her back!?!?! "Amithi, I love you too, Ill be careful you have nothing to worry about go to sleep." Sam says, then kisses her forehead and walks out of the room, Amithi falls asleep again. In the stables Sam is cleaning Dream Catcher's stall when Farid comes in and draws a knife, "Once again ill warn you, stay away from Amithi!" Farid shouts, "I will not I love her and would die for her any day!" Sam protests, "Then that's what's going to happen." as Farid advances towards Sam Dream Catcher rears and punches the air with his hooves, then charges at Farid leaving Sam scared in the corner of the stall, Dream Catcher is galloping at Farid with his horn pointed down in a charging stance, 'Amithi wake up you need to get outside of the house now! Sam is in danger!' Dream Catcher wakes Amithi up with her thoughts, she runs outside to see Dream Catcher waiting to be mounted and he takes off towards the stables, 'what's going on Dream Catcher?' Amithi screams into her thoughts, 'Farid tried to kill Sam! No time to talk go to him now!' and with that Amithi slid off his back and ran into the barn, to see Sam pressed up against the stall wall, he looked as white as a ghost, "Sam!" Amithi said running to him, he drew her close and smelled her hair, she started crying and he whispered in her ear at least a thousand times, "I'm here, don't cry, I'm alive." "Oh Sam, he's going to end up killing us all…" she looked at him and continued saying, "and its all my fault…I brought him here I trusted him…I almost lost you." then she started crying again, he held her closer and kissed the top of her head, "Amithi I'm alright, stop your crying." he made her look at him, she knew he was alright, then he kissed her, after the kiss she laid her head on his chest and was comforted by his breathing. Then Kastella and Peter walked in, "Amithi are you okay!?!?" Kastella said running over to her but stopped outside the stall door to see she was in the arms of Sam, "She's just shocked, Farid tried to kill me this morning and Dream Catcher got her to me just after he had ran him out of the Village that horse saved my life, she is very lucky to have him, then Amithi looked up at Sam and said, "Kastella lied they are real Unicorns…I'm sorry…we lied to you." Amithi said pulling away from him and running outside of the stables to the lake. "Amithi wait!" Sam tried to stop her but it was to late, "Sam let me talk to her" Kastella offered, "Okay, please make sure she knows I still love her and I always will…" then he went back to cleaning the stable.**

**Last Chapter, Resolutions.**

**Kastella walked out of the stables leaving Peter and Sam to talk, "Hi I'm Peter, I found Kastella on the west trail heading towards Valdamore Village, she took the wrong path and ended up spending the night at my house. Who are you?" Peter asks curiously, "Nice to meet you Peter, Kastella's lucky to have found you, I'm Samson but you can call me Sam, Amithi arrived here not to long ago, and me and her are very close, I don't know what I'm going to do when she has to continue on there journey, at least you will be there to protect them." Sam introduced him self, "Nice to meet you Sam, Amithi's a lucky girl to have such a caring, loving, and hardworking man watching out for her, I to am very close to Kastella, and I'm sure you will find some way to Amithi down the road even after she leaves, that girl is not going to forget you." Peter ended the conversation, Kastella looked around and seen Amithi sitting under the Willow Tree weeping, Kastella approached her, "Amithi don't cry there's no need for that right now, Sam told me to tell you he loves you and always will, he understands why we lied, and it is not your fault that Farid is that way, Sam was going to come after you but he had to deal with the stables and so I told him I would come out to talk to you, and girl you need to stop being so sensitive, its only going to get harder until we get to the Village I was talking about. Tomorrow we are going to leave to the next Village and Peter is coming with us." Kastella explained rubbing her back, and explaining who Peter was, soon they got up and walked back into the stables, Amithi hugged Sam and he told her again how much he loved her, and tomorrow they where leaving for the next Village.**

**The End Stay Tuned For Book Two!**


End file.
